Want a Kiss?
by J.Proudmoore
Summary: Percy alega que é o Espírito de Natal. As garotas não concordam com ele. Tradução. One-shot. Percabeth fluff.


**Desclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence à Rick Riordan. Que não sou eu, obviamente. Se você é, por favor, não me processe. Ou melhor, nem leia.

A estória não me pertence tampouco, eu estou só traduzindo. A autora é "**Akatsuki Child**". Que, por sinal, tem ótimas estórias de PJO e **autorizou** que eu fizesse essa tradução.

**N.T.: Antes de mais nada, um obrigada infinito para Bela21 que se dispôs as betar essa one-shot. Você tem superpoderes, sério (!). **

**.**

**.**

**Want a Kiss?**

**.**

**.**

"Olá, senhoritas. Vocês gostariam de um beijo?"

Uma risadinha. "Okay, Percy."

Percy sorriu travesso. Ele adorava essa época do ano porque todos eram tão ingênuos, animados e embriagados pelo espírito natalino. Eles acreditavam em quase tudo e levavam tudo que ele dizia tão seriamente. Porém, ele apenas sorriu e disse: "Certo. Fechem os olhos."

As duas garotas obedeceram, um sorriso astuto adornando seus rostos ao passo em que fechavam os olhos. Percy continuou a sorrir maliciosamente enquanto escorregava suas mãos para dentro de seus bolsos. Ele inclinou-se para mais próximo delas, sua respiração lavando suavemente as suas faces. As garotas estremeceram e sorriram em antecipação. Percy inspirou profundamente e colocou suas mãos sobre a delas por um segundo, antes de puxá-las de volta com um grande e vitorioso sorriso.

As garotas piscaram os olhos abertos em confusão. Seus sorrisos aos poucos sumiram de seus rostos enquanto elas olhavam para baixo, para suas mãos.

Beijos. Beijos de chocolate.

Elas gemeram, indo embora e murmurando: "Que droga, Percy..."

Percy sorriu e caminhou em direção ao seu armário. Ali, encontrou sua melhor amiga, Annabeth Chase.

"Hey, Garota Esperta!" Percy cantarolou. Ele mesmo estava, obviamente, sentindo a animação do Natal.

Annabeth sorriu. "Hey, Percy. Muito empolgado?"

"Nope. Apenas tendo um dia divertido..." Ele sorriu malicioso, seus olhos cintilando para ela. "Diga... você gostaria de um beijo?"

Annabeth piscou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Um, não."

Percy sorriu e levantou em sua mão o pequeno chocolate. Ele balançou-o em frente a ela. "Tem certeza?"

Ela não conseguia acreditar quão imaturo e idiota ele era. Annabeth arrebatou o chocolate de sua mão e desembrulhou-o, murmurando: "Você é tão idiota."

Ela virou e foi embora sem se despedir. Percy apenas riu e virou-se, descendo o hall para atacar sua próxima vítima.

"Hey, Thalia!" Ele chamou, caminhando corredor abaixo. "Quer um beijo?"

Até o final do dia, todo mundo já bem sabia sobre o ardil de Percy. Sempre que ele falava sua infame frase, as garotas só rolavam os olhos e roubavam-lhe os chocolates antes de sair pisando fundo, irritadas. Não era segredo que Percy era "nota A" em beleza. Entretanto, (Infelizmente? Felizmente?) ele não era promíscuo, então não era provável que ele saísse por aí beijando uma garota diferente a cada hora. Mas elas podiam ter esperanças...

"Senhoritas–"

"Não, Percy. Vá embora."

"Mas eu só queria perguntar se vocês queriam um beijo!"

"Dê o maldito chocolate e vá embora."

Percy sorriu. "Apenas tentando espalhar a alegria." Ele murmurou, entregando-lhes o chocolate. Elas apenas rolaram os olhos e foram embora. Percy sorriu maliciosamente pelas suas costas, carregando consigo sua bolsa com deliciosos mini chocolates.

Na hora que eles estavam prontos para ir para casa, todas ignoraram a ele e sua fraude. As garotas estavam iradas com ele, exceto por Annabeth, que achava toda a situação bem hilária. Era divertido ver todas aquelas meninas furiosas com ele. Ela nunca havia percebido quão popular o amigo era.

"Então, beijou alguma garota hoje?" Ela perguntou quando eles se encontraram em seus armários.

"Nope." Percy respondeu, encolhendo os ombros em baixo de sua jaqueta. "Mas eu só tenho dois beijos sobrando."

"Isso é bem ruim."

"É..." Ele desembrulhou um e empurrou-o em sua boca. Annabeth rolou os olhos pela sua gula.

"Então, você vai ficar para as férias de inverno?" Este era o último dia de escola deles, afinal, e ela queria saber se esta era a última vez que eles se veriam antes do ano novo.

"Não." Percy falou, balançando-se em seus calcanhares. "Minha mãe e eu estamos indo para a nossa Cabana. Então, eu não a verei até o próximo ano..."

Annabeth se encontrou levemente deprimida por isso, mas se endireitou e sorriu para Percy. "Bem, então..." ela disse, "Eu te vejo no próximo ano."

Ela estava prestes a ir embora, mas o garoto a parou. "Eu ia perguntar se você queria um beijo...?" Percy perguntou de repente, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Annabeth sorriu e rolou seus olhos, fechando-os. "Claro," ela murmurou, levantando sua mão.

Percy inclinou-se para frente. Ele sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos e colocava seus lábios sobre os dela. Annabeth congelou, a sensação dos lábios dele inesperada, arregalando seus olhos em choque. Ela sentiu uma fagulha em si e sentiu-se derretendo. Mas então, tão rápido quanto os lábios dele estavam nos dela, eles haviam desaparecido, substituídos pelo brilhante e branco sorriso dele, reservado apenas para ela.

Colocando o chocolate na mão dela, ele sorriu. "Feliz Natal, Annabeth."

**.**

**.**

**N.T.:** One-shot fluffy e curtinha, que eu adoro de verdade e, para relaxar nestes finais de semana tensos com estudos, resolvi traduzir para vocês. Espero que gostem.

Ela era para sair no Natal, mas como vocês vêem...

pois é.

Eu sou novata no ramo de traduções, mas estou adorando. Estou começando principalmente com one-shots dos meus fandoms preferidos (Naruto, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson etc.) e realmente peço que, quem gostar de estórias do fandom que **Naruto**_ - principalmente Sasuke/Sakura -_, por favor, dê uma olhada na estória que estou traduzindo (The Long Way Home).

Qualquer crítica, comentário ou elogio é sempre bem vindo. Por favor, deixem reviews. Quanto mais reviews, mais traduções trarei. :)

Muito obrigada por lerem.

xoxo

**J. Proudmoore**


End file.
